CICADA 3301
CICADA 3301 - Największa tajemnica Internetu. Zapraszam do zapoznania się z historią, która może wywoływać niepokój... A co lepsze, wydarzyła się ona naprawdę. 4 stycznia 2012 na 4chanie pojawił się obrazek z tekstem poniżej: "Witajcie. Szukamy wysoce inteligentnych indywidualności. By je znaleźć, przygotowaliśmy dla nich test. W tym obrazie ukryta jest wiadomość. Odczytaj ją, a znajdziesz się na drodze do znalezienia nas. Niecierpliwie czekamy na tych kilku, którzy przebędą całą drogę. Powodzenia.". Oczywiście po angielsku. Na tą zagadkę trafił m.in 34-letni szwedzki analityk, Joel Eriksson. Jest on kryptografem oraz specjalistą od bezpieczeństwa IT. Joel podjął się wyzwania, jednak nawet dla niego, zadanie nie było łatwe. Doszedł do wniosku, że w wiadomości użyto steganografii, czyli ukrycia wiadomości w obrazku. Po rozszyfrowaniu wiadomość brzmiała "Tiberius Claudius Ceasar". Szwed doszedł do wniosku, że kolejna informacja została ukryta przy pomocy szyfru Cezara, czyli techniki polegającej na podmianie liter na inne, oddalone o stałą liczbę w alfabecie. Nazwa pochodzi od tego, że najprawdopodobniej Cezar wykorzystywał ją do komunikowania się z najbliższymi. Trzeba było tylko znaleźć odpowiednią liczbę. Jako, że Cezar był czwartym z „pięciu dobrych cesarzy”, Eriksson uznał, że spróbuje właśnie z czwórką. Po kilku minutach miał przed oczami adres internetowy. Po wejściu w rozszyfrowany link ujrzał zdjęcie z kaczką. Przepuścił je przez program OutGuess, dzięki czemu trafił na kolejny adres. Prowadził on na serwis Reddit, gdzie co kilka godzin publikowane były wersy z książek. Joel szybko zauważył, że niektóre znaki i kropki tworzą dziwne symbole, co oznaczało użycie systemu numerycznego Majów. Potem trafił na kolejny szyfr. I tak trwało to przez pewien czas. W pewnym momencie Eriksson zorientował się, że do odszyfrowania zagadki nie są potrzebne żadne specjalistyczne umiejętności, tylko odrobina wiedzy i zdolność szukania informacji. Jednak po czasie zaczęło robić się coraz ciekawiej. Sposoby szyfrowania wzniosły się na zdecydowanie wyższy poziom. Pojawiły się między innymi numery w postaci heksadecymalnej, liczby pierwsze, czy też inżynieria wsteczna (inaczej programowanie zwrotne). W końcu coraz częściej pojawiało się zdjęcie Cykady, nawiązujące do "Milczenia owiec" Thomasa Harrisa. Szwed zorientował się, że Cykady wychodzą na powierzchnię, aby złożyć jaja, co 11, 13 lub 17 lat. Wszystkie te liczby to… liczby pierwsze (dzielone tylko przez 1 i samą siebie). Po tym wszystko zaczęło coraz bardziej do siebie pasować, a zagadki stały się jeszcze bardziej… zagadkowe. Eriksson trafił w końcu na poemat Arthura Kinga „The Lady of the Fountain”. Ukryta w nim wiadomość była niezwykle ciekawa. "Zadzwoń do nas 214-390-9608" Zadzwonił na podany numer (który aktualnie jest już nieaktywny). W słuchawce usłyszał robotyczny głos, który kazał mu znaleźć wszystkie liczby pierwsze z początkowego obrazu i przemnożyć je przez siebie. Wynik wyniósł 845145127, co doprowadziło Szweda do strony internetowej 845145127.com, gdzie znalazł zdjęcie Cykady oraz zegar odliczający czas, który wybił zero dokładnie 9 stycznia o godzinie 17.00. W tym momencie na stronie pojawiło się czternaście koordynatów, wskazujących między innymi Warszawę, Paryż, Sydney, Seul, Miami czy też Arizonę. Ludzie z całego świata udali się w te rejony i informowali pozostałych, co znaleźli na miejscu. Były to między innymi: kod QR, zdjęcie, wiadomość przyczepiona do lampy czy też – a jakżeby inaczej – grafika przedstawiająca Cykadę. W tym momencie wszyscy zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że Cicada 3301 to nie jakaś dziecinna zabawa, że nie stoi za tym jakiś geniusz lub geek, ale zorganizowana grupa bardzo utalentowanych osób. Na forum pojawił się także użytkownik, który twierdził, że jest byłym członkiem Cykady. Twierdził on, że jest to grupa oficerów, dyplomatów oraz naukowców, którzy nie są zadowoleniu z kierunku, w którym podąża świat. Ich celem była zmiana ludzi w nadludzi. To mogłoby wskazywać na transhumanistów, którzy są zdania, że powinniśmy wykorzystać naukę i technologię (w szczególności biotechnologię i nanotechnologię) w celu ulepszania samych siebie, znoszenia własnych ograniczeń. Tajemniczy użytkownik napisał jeszcze, że jest to bardzo niebezpieczna organizacja. To oczywiście wywołało falę spekulacji. Internauci zastanawiali się, czy przypadkiem nie jest to sposób werbowania nowych członków do CIA, MI6 lub NSA. Kolejnym krokiem było rozszyfrowanie kodu QR. Wynik doprowadził w końcu do adresu TOR, gdzie użytkownicy mogli zarejestrować swoje adresy e-mail (sam kod QR nie prowadził do strony, a jedynie do kolejnej zagadki). Eriksson nie zdążył tego zrobić. Strona po pewnym czasie nie była już dostępna. Pojawiła się na niej krótka wiadomość: "Chcemy najlepszych, a nie naśladowców". Wiadomo, że osoby, które podały swoje e-maile, dostały prywatne wiadomości. Nie wiadomo, jaka była ich dokładna treść. Żaden z użytkowników nie chciał tego zdradzić. Tylko jeden z nich przekazał, że dostali teraz swoje własne, prywatne zagadki do rozwiązania. Dokładnie 4 stycznia 2013 roku, czyli rok po pierwszej zagadce, w Sieci pojawiła się kolejna: "Witamy ponownie. Nasze poszukiwania inteligentnych indywidualności znowu się rozpoczęły". Pierwsza wiadomość kierowała do książki Liber AL vel Legis (Księgi Prawa) autorstwa Aleistera Crowleya. Stworzył on nurt Thelema. Książka – jak sam twierdzi – została mu podyktowana przez istotę duchową o nazwie Aiwaz. Działo się to w dniach 8-10 kwietnia 1904 roku. Główną doktryną Thelemitów jest poznanie i czynienie „Prawdziwej Woli”. Księga doprowadziła miłośników zagadek do adresu internetowego, z którego pobrali plik o rozmiarze 130 MB, w którym zawarto tysiące liczb pierwszych oraz plik MP3 z piosenką The Instar Emergence, autorstwa… 3301. Utwór zaczyna się od… odgłosów Cykad. Utworu możecie posłuchać tutaj: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YA1fONCH-CY Kolejne kroki prowadziły do konta na Twitterze, na którym pojawiały się tajemnicze liczby oraz kolejnych lokacji na całym świecie (między innymi na Okinawie). Z czasem do grona wtajemniczonych dołączyła kolejna grupa użytkowników. Znowu otrzymali oni swoje prywatne zagadki, tym razem w formie testu osobistego. Świat nadal nie wie kim są ludzie tworzący projekt Cicada 3301 i pewnie przez długi czas jeszcze się nie dowie. Możemy jedynie domyślać się, że jest to jakaś organizacja, grupa bardzo inteligentnych ludzi, specjalistów od kodów i szyfrów. Jednak nadal tajemnicą pozostaje to, czym się kierują. 'Autor: 'Bandicoots94 Źródło: Straszne-Historie.pl Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Internet